Bending the Rules
by Krostko the Saiyaryl
Summary: The main character has no boundaries, his new friends are absolute lunatics and that goes double for the Mage! , and... the most unexpected and hilarious things happen
1. Chapter 1

Runescape: Bending the Rules

**Runescape: Bending the Rules**

**Runescape is owned by Jagex.**

**Chapter 1: Lumbridge Sucks**

**This is my first Fan Fiction story on my own account. I have Fran and Balthier's Insane Quest on my sister's Vieraheart15, (I play Runescape, and my account is Krostko103. I'm demeaning myself, I'm not really as portrayed) Now, this Runescape fan fiction is about a level 50 person named SShadow90, (prefers to just be called Shadow!) a player who has no limits. He can do anything, and I mean anything. Enjoy.**

"It has come clear to me, I can deny it no longer, Lumbridge sucks," said SShadow90 to himself.

"Why don't you just go to Draynor Village then?" asked some random level 11.

"Uh yeah, what the hell is there to do there anyway?" asked Shadow.

"You can help the citizens find out who robbed the bank, there's Draynor Manor across the street where you can fight undead monsters plus the vampire, you can help Ernest turn back into a human, and you can cut willow trees behind the bank!" exclaimed the level 11.

"Interesting," said Shadow. "Now back away slowly as I pull out my Dragon Dagger P+ and stab you until you have an agonizing death."

"You can't do that, we aren't in a player vs. player zone!" said the level 11 in a high pitched whine.

"Your point?" said Shadow as he stabbed the guy.

The guy falls over dead. Shadow searches him and finds two sets of bones, (one set from him dying FYI) a skull, damaged armor, a rusty sword, and 1 gp.

"Fucking noob!" yelled Shadow.

"You're the noob, noob," said Krostko103, a level 60.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Shadow.

"I'm Krostko103, and I'm better than anyone else cause I've got all non-member full rune!" said Krostko103.

"So? I can do whatever the hell I want," said Shadow.

"I like your style, can I add you?" asked Krostko.

"Go nuts," said Shadow.

"K" said Krostko writing down SShadow90 in his friends list.

"So, you know any place to go?" asked Shadow.

"Want to go fight lesser demons in the Karamja Volcano?" asked Krostko103.

As the two went down the road they heard a terrible voice. The voice said "Flee from me Sshadow90!"

Shadow turned around to find the foul beast. It had high magic level, a hell of a lot of blood runes, and an angry vicious look. It was none other besides the Evil Chicken!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Evil Chicken Rampage!**

"Holy Guthix, Shadow run!" yelled Krostko.

"Duh, Krostko try getting brain surgery!" Shadow said as he was running.

The Evil Chicken wasn't letting him escape. (Somehow) He barked (And barked and Barked) "Flee From me Sshadow90!!"

Finally, Shadow decided to fight back. He takes out his Black d'hide, a Ring of wealth, an amulet of Fury, and a batch of Dragon Darts. He starts throwing the darts and the evil chicken quickly loses health.

"Still standing are you, prepare to fall!!" He switches into full Dragon and takes out a Zamorak GS. (Godsword) He uses its special attack and it successfully Freezes the beast.

The beast thaws and starts attacking again.

Shadow was incredibly low on health, but fortunately, so was the chicken. However, shadow was too weak to fight (somehow) unlike the chicken, who could still keep fighting.

Shadow was as good as dead, and then suddenly, a mysterious player appears. He's dressed in a Dragon medium helm, amulet of glory, rune plate body, Blue d'hide spiky vambraces, Dragon plate legs, and rune boots with an Obsidian cape to top it off. A level 80 character go's over and uses his Dragon Longsword to slay the beast. (Again, somehow)

"Shadow Tipan one, evil chicken nothing," said the level 80.

"Tipan, sup?" said Krostko.

"Oh, well you see, I got bored playing castle wars, so I decided to go to Lumbridge," exclaimed Tipan.

"Prepare to leave Tipan, Lumbridge is boring," said Shadow.

"Well really, I think we'll be safe in Varrock," said Tipan.

"Safe from what?" asked Krostko.

"Well, you see, I decided to walk back to Lumbridge, and along the way, I saw Evil Chicken attacks everywhere except Varrock," exclaimed Tipan.

"Weird!" said Krostko.

"Wait, what about Musa point, Karamja?" asked Shadow.

"The only safe place on Karamja is Shilo Village, but I'm the only one of us who can go there, so grab a fire rune, 3 airs, and a law, we're heading to Varrock," exclaimed Tipan.

The three teleported to Varrock.

"Shadow, Krostko, we need to go in the wild!" said Tipan.

"Why?" said Shadow.

"Who cares?" yelled Tipan

"Good enough reason for me!" said Krostko.

They go up to the Ditch.

"We need positions. We need 1 warrior, an archer, a mage and someone who can slightly summon," said Shadow.

"Krostko, you'll be our warrior, and I can summon a bit, Shadow, can you range for jack?" asked Tipan.

"Of course, I can do anything!" said Shadow.

"Now all we need is a mage," said Krostko.

"Me!!" yelled a strange pink-haired girl who materialized out of nowhere.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: "Wild" Adventure**

**Stratego is owned by Milton Bradley.**

"**Didn't see that coming," said Shadow.**

"**Rycalla, what're you doing here?" asked Krostko.**

"**I heard you needed a mage, so I came along, and also Tipan, your 3:00 cancelled," explained Rycalla.**

"**I knew those trolls were Fing cowards!" said Tipan.**

"**Well, we're set," said Shadow.**

**The four of them jumped the ditch and Krostko landed face first.**

"**Does that have to happen every time I enter The Wild?" asked Krostko.**

"**I say we're gonna die!" said Rycalla.**

"**Oh my Guthix, she's right!" said Tipan.**

"**Revenant Pyrefiend!!" screamed Krostko.**

**The ghost turns at Krostko and starts blasting him.**

"**Let me handle this, I played Stratego yesterday," said Shadow.**

**3 hours later.**

"**Ha, I captured your flag, in your face Revenant!!" yelled Shadow.**

**The revenant turns and starts shooting Shadow.**

**Shadow takes out a bag of something from his own stash, the only bag of Dragon Throwing Knives. He picks them up and starts throwing until the revenant dies.**

"**Victory is mine!!" said Shadow.**

"**Shadow, come on!" said Tipan.**

"**Where'd Krostko go to?" asked Rycalla.**

"**Does it matter?" asked Shadow.**

"**He's our warrior!" said Tipan. "Plus, I could've just scared the revenant with my wolf pouches."**

"**I wish I would've known that!" said Shadow.**

"**Hey guys, I got us some food!" said Krostko.**

"**Really, what kind?" said Tipan.**

"**Anchovies, Tomatoes, Cheese, Flour, and buckets of water to drink from!" said Krostko.**

"**How stupid are you?" said Rycalla.**

"**1****st****, everything here is raw, and 2****nd****, this is everything we need to make Anchovy Pizza!" said Tipan.**

"**To the bandit camp to use the stove!" said Shadow.**

"**Whatever!" said Krostko. (**_**Stupid cowards, can't eat raw food and flour along with buckets filled with swamp water and night crawlers to drink.)**_

**7 minutes later.**

"**Here we are," said Tipan.**

"**Krostko, run in there and feel the wrath of me!" said Shadow.**

"**He might be onto something Shadow," said Rycalla.**

"**Oh, I see," said Shadow.**

**6 minutes of getting past bandits.**

"**Tipan's dead!" said Krostko.**

"**The Hell I am!" said Tipan.**

**Okay, now that we're safe and sound, here's the plan, Krostko, you cook the pizza's, everyone else, take 5," said Rycalla.**

"**Oh my Guthix again, it's the Revenant Dragon!!" Said Tipan.**

"**We're officially boned." Said Shadow.**

**(Private Message from Krostko103) "Pizza's are done!"**

**(Private Message from Sshadow90) "I hope they can serve us when we're sleeping with Zamorak!!"**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Mind of Monsters

**Chapter 4: Mind of Monsters**

**The line Immah Firin' Mah Lazor is own by Dom Fera, creator of Lazor collection on . :) (That's how this laser is spelled for some bizarre reason.)**

**Chief Mendez is a boss from Resident Evil 4, now owned by me.**

"We're so dead!" said Tipan.

"Where'd Krostko and Rycalla go?" asked Shadow.

An enormous cloud of dust appeared were Rycalla was once standing and Krostko's voice echoed a scream that said "This stove is Extremely hot!!"

"My guess is they're cowards, Our mage ran off and our retarded warrior is hiding inside a stove," said Tipan.

The glowing incorporeal Dragon rushed up to Shadow and tried to attack.

Shadow backed of a bit and said, "Time to us my ace in the whole!"

"What would that be?" asked Tipan.

Shadow inhaled a large breath, coughed, and then said in a loud voice, "IMMA FIRIN' MAH LAZOR, BAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!"

The dragon took a great hit from the gigantic beam and then Tipan summoned a spirit wolf and scared the Revenant jerk away.

"Is it okay to come out now?" said Krostko.

"Yes Krostko!" said Rycalla who suddenly rematerialized.

"Good, cause I've got 2nd and 3rd degree burns everywhere," said Krostko.

"That's because you hid in a stove, dingus!" Tipan yelled.

"Look, I love you dearly and all, but I'm not a healer! I'll cast more fire on you, that's all." Rycalla said.

"Just cast water wave or something!" As soon as the words were out of Krostko's mouth, Rycalla got the biggest smile and runes in her hands started glowing. "Argggh! I was kidding! Just use some food! Don't cast that spell on me! Last time you did, I was washed straight to Edgeville from Al-Kharid!

"Krostko, once the runes start glowing, the spell has to be casted, it's my law," said Rycalla with an incredibly anxious voice.

"Cast it on Shadow!!" said Krostko.

"Give me a sec to protect from mage." Said Shadow turning on Protection From Magic.

Rycalla shoots the spell almost as soon as the prayer goes on, but she doesn't cast it on Shadow. Krostko goes sailing off somewhere in a river that came from the woman's hands.

"Hehehehhehehehe" said a mysterious figure labeled as ??

"Who are you?" said Tipan.

"I am the evil chicken master, Chief Mendez!!" said the guy who revealed his name is Chief Mendez.

(Private message from Shadow Tipan) "Shadow, He's from RE4" (Resident Evil 4)

(Private message from Sshadow90) "Why's he the Evil Chicken master?"

(Shadow Tipan) "I don't know, but prepare for some resident evil action"

(Sshadow90) "Sweet!"

(Krostko103) "Cheese!"

(Sshadow90) "Shut up Krostko!"

(Rycalla) "alghlarwhoaet hgak… sorry, Mittens the cat just walked across my keyboard."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Resident Doom

**Chapter 5: Resident Doom!**

**Sorry I kept my fans waiting...**

"This is bad, why is a character from Resident evil 4 here?" asked Tipan.

"His voice sounded way too deep to be the real guy," said Shadow.

"Don't make the runes glow you jerk!" Cried Rycalla, that stupid smile returning.

"Don't look in the direction you sent Krostko off to when you're saying that!" Shadow yelled.

"I'm too powerful for you and I'm assuming this form, try me!" said Mendez.

Suddenly, the jerk started to morph into a freaky thing with 4 legs, and an incredibly long neck.

"Oh my Guthix," said Tipan leaning against a rock that somehow ended up there.

"You are really ugly even for a deranged maniac," said Rycalla.

"You're very stupid!" said Mendez.

"That does it, the runes are glowing!!" said Rycalla with the runes glowing in her hand.

"Crud, not again," said Shadow.

Rycalla blasts the spell as Krostko get's in the way by accident saying, "I'm back," and Krostko goes flying to the west.

"Thanks a lot. Calla, you're really an idiot, you know that?" said Shadow.

"Now we have to go find Krostko, once Mendez is gone," said Tipan.

"Taken care of!" claimed Shadow, behind him chief Mendez tied up and unconscious.

The group heads west in search of Krostko, the retarded warrior.

"Shadow, Rycalla made a positions list," said Tipan.

"Lemme guess Calla. It's either stupid or bad."

"Look for yourself!" Rycalla exclaimed delightedly.

"Rycalla1: The super awesome leader of the group and genius mage.

Krostko103: Rycalla's lackey and target practice.

Shadow Tipan: I think some kind of ranger thingamajigger.

Sshadow90: Pokephiliac!?" Read Shadow very angrily.

"Since when were you declared leader moron?" said Tipan.

"Since right now," yelled Rycalla.

"Free tip Rycalla, read this list!"

"Fine," said Rycalla disgruntled.

"Sshadow90: The super awesome leader and archer.

"Krostko103: Really retarded warrior who messes everything up and is married to the Rylian, whatever the hell that is, still Rycalla's lackey.

Rycalla1: Some kind of elf thing called a Rylian or whatever who's dumb and is a mage… HEY! I'M NOT DUMB, I'M HYPERACTIVE!! LET'S SETTLE THIS! NO PRAYERS! THAT MAKES YOU A CHEATER! WE'RE VOTING!!"

"I vote Shadow; he didn't forget me before making a loud outburst like you Calla." Tipan remarked.

"I vote me. And Krostko is my husband, so he automatically will vote for me, or he'll die a horrible, horrible death before I blast him again when he respawns!" Rycalla exclaimed.

"Say, what's my name on the list is anyway?" asked Tipan.

"Well, Rycalla colored over it, but it said 'A mixture of things, dumb but slightly tolerable'."

"We need a fifth person so we can decide once and for all that I'm the leader and Shadow is Black Demon chow." Rycalla growled.

"Reverse that to you unless you can tell me where we are," said Shadow.

"We're near Troll Mountain of course," Tipan replied.

"I've never been here before, so I just unlocked some new music tracks!" Rycalla exclaimed.

They climb the Troll Mountain and resume their search for Krostko.


	6. Chapter 6

Bending the Rules

Bending the Rules

Chapter 6: The Troll Summoner

Rycalla is singing some random song in an annoying key.

"Rycalla shut the heck up lest ye incur the wrath of Sshadow90!" said Shadow.

"That's really scary," said Rycalla sarcastically.

"If only you remembered I could do whatever I want," said Shadow.

"If only _you _remembered I'm the leader and you're a Pokephiliac!" said Rycalla.

"Two things, First of all: knock it off; we're supposed to be a team, and second, according to the not burned list, Shadow is the leader and Rycalla, you're the stupid Rylian mage," exclaimed Tipan

"If SMoron90 doesn't like it he can leave! You, I, and Krosty were a team! Shadow just joined without permission from all of us!" said Rycalla.

Shadow quickly responded to be called a moron and took out a Dragon throwing knife and hurled it at Rycalla, purposely missing only by a hair.

"That's your only warning, I don't miss twice!!" said Shadow.

"Can we just find Krostko already and stop fighting?" asked Tipan.

"There's the Troll Mountain agility area, since _someone_ blasted Krostko far west, and this is the end of the line, he could only be up here," said Shadow.

"Either of you got climbing boots?" said Tipan.

"No," said Rycalla.

"No, but I'm me, we'll just climb it without such an item," said Shadow.

20 minutes later.

"Come on Rycalla, jump!" said Tipan.

Rycalla landed feet first on the mountain, only to be tripped by Shadow 2 seconds later.

"Ouch!" said Rycalla.

"My foot slipped," said Shadow.

"Hey guys, there's this girl fighting an enormous troll in the arena!" said Krostko.

"Let's check it out!" said Tipan.

They walk around and finally made it to the troll arena after getting lost…twice.

"Finally!" said the Mysterious girl.

"Oh my Guthix, our sister Okami260, AKA Lisa," said Tipan.

"Tipan, Rycalla, Krostko and…?"

"SShadow90, the super awesome leader of the group who is an archer who can do whatever I want!" said Shadow.

"Whatever," said the sister of the three.

"Wait a sec. Krostko, you said you were married to Rycalla, but you're really her brother?" Shadow asked.

_Brother? Mo' like sister! _Rycalla thought to herself.

"Our players are siblings, but us the characters are married. Our names come from Rycalla's player's stories. She writes," Krostko replied. Shadow stopped caring. Some things were better left unknown.


End file.
